El señor cullen vuelve a casa
by angi cullen
Summary: Edward controla muchos de los aspectos de mi vida, lo que como, lo que me pongo, todo es parte de nuestra forma de vida. Algunas personas pueden encontrarlo extraño, pero para mí es insoportable mente erótico dar todos los detalles de mi existencia con ando él entra por la puerta puedo ver que ha tenido un día duro.Pobre hombre, tiene que relajarse y olvidar un poco.


Los personajes de twilight pertenecen a Meyer,esta historia es una adaptación, la cual pertenece a Evangeline Anderson

* * *

Estoy vestida y lista para él mucho antes de que entrara por la puerta. Siempre llega a casa exactamente a las seis; Edward es muy preciso, se podría poner el reloj por él. La cena se había hecho a fuego lento y cuidando cada plato, listo para ser servido, pero estoy esperando para jugar con él primero.

Llevo puesta una falda de colegiala muy corta de cuadros azul marinos y verdes, con calcetines blancos hasta las rodillas y zapatillas de colegiala. Mi impecable blusa, de algodón de manga corta es lo suficiente transparente como para revelar que no estoy usando un sostén y, por supuesto, mi pequeña ropa interior de algodón blanco ya está húmeda de pensar en lo que viene. La colegiala traviesa es una de las favoritas de Edward. Lo sé porque él compró este atuendo para mí, al igual que muchas de mis ropas.

Edward controla muchos de los aspectos de mi vida, lo que como, lo que me pongo, todo es parte de nuestra forma de vida. Algunas personas pueden encontrarlo extraño, pero para mí es insoportablemente erótico dar todos los detalles de mi existencia con él. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido de su llave en la cerradura.

Cuando él entra por la puerta puedo ver que ha tenido un día duro. Me lo dice la tensión en sus hombros. Pobre hombre, tiene que relajarse y olvidar un poco. Estoy segura de que lo puedo ayudar con eso. En silencio, tomo su chaqueta y la cuelgo. Camina por la habitación y se desploma en el sofá.

—**Cielos, Bella, que día he tenido** —murmura, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada contra los cojines. Yo sé que él necesita un minuto para relajarse y un masaje para quitarse la tensión de los hombros mientras él se queja sobre el trabajo y los estúpidos clientes y sacar un poco de vapor. Ayuda también cuando soy una esposa obediente como lo soy ahora, pero sé lo que puede ayudarle mucho más. Camino y me paro frente a él mientras está todavía sentado en el sofá. Edward está más relajado y me mira, realmente se da cuenta de mi atuendo por primera vez. Su severa expresión crece y mi corazón comienza una carrera. Me doy cuenta por el hielo que se ve en sus ojos verdes que el juego de esta noche será algo para recordar.

—**Tráeme una bebida, Bella. Whisky sin hielo**. —Me ordena abruptamente, mientras observa la forma de mis pezones a través de mi fina blusa de algodón, y se detiene en lo corta que es la falda de colegiala que casi muestra las bragas blancas que tengo debajo.

—**Sí, señor. De inmediato**. —Yo digo tímidamente, girando lentamente para asegurarme de que tiene una buena vista de mi culo. Estoy deseando recibir una palmada, estoy segura de que sus manos tienen ganas de encontrarse suavemente con mi redondo trasero. Moviendo mis caderas seductoramente paseo con demasiada lentitud hacia la cocina para conseguir su bebida.

— ¡**Maldita sea, Bella. ¡Date prisa**! —le oigo gritar cuando termino de poner el hielo en el vaso cuando concretamente me dijo que no le pusiera. **— ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?**

—**Ya voy Señor**. —Yo respondo, sirviendo el Whisky sobre los cubos de hielo y apretando mis muslos por la espera. No puedo esperar por lo que estoy segura que vendrá.

Regreso a la sala llevando su bebida, entregándosela, me paro frente a él cruzando mis brazos detrás de mi espalda, mordiéndome el labio nerviosamente. En esta postura presiono mis pechos, mis pezones se frotan con fuerza contra el rígido algodón de la blusa. Cruzo las piernas, una delante de la otra, y raspo la punta de uno de mis zapatos negros contra la alfombra.

—**Bella, deja de moverte**. —Edward dice con severidad. —**Sabes que no puedo soportar que te muerdas los labios de esa manera**. —Hago un esfuerzo para mantenerme recta y dejar de morderme el labio. Veo que se lleva el whisky a los labios y casi lo toma antes de darse cuenta de lo que he hecho.

—**Bella.** —Dice en voz baja, su voz ha sido peligrosamente suave y baja, de la forma en que siempre lo hace. —**Bella, ¿Cómo te pedí que trajeras mi bebida?** —Sus ojos son fríos y exigentes.

—**Usted… usted me pidió un whisky sin hielo**. —Balbuceo en voz baja. No importa con cuanta frecuencia juguemos, no puedo dejar la tensión nerviosa que me surge desde la boca del estómago cuando me habla de esa manera. Lo hace ser el Sr. Cullen, mi severo jefe y mi amo todo de nuevo. Siento la simultánea necesidad de agradarlo y provocarlo por lo menos una vez más.

— **¿Y estos qué son?** —Sacude suavemente la copa delante de mi nariz, de manera que los cubos de hielo vibran suavemente entre sí.

—**Cubos de hielo**. —Digo en voz baja.

— **¿Qué?** —exige, inclinándose hacia adelante en el sofá, sin soltar el ofensivo vaso delante de mí.

—**Cubos de hielo señor**. —Yo digo, obligándome a hablar más alto.

—**Eso es correcto. Y te pedí específicamente sin hielo**. —Empuja el vaso en mi mano. —**Ahora voy a arriba a cambiarme de ropa. Tráeme otra copa al dormitorio. Y esta vez hazlo bien.** —Él enfatiza. Se levanta del sofá y tan cerca de mí, que puedo sentir su calor corporal y a lo largo de mi longitud desde mi pecho hasta los muslos. Se inclina sobre mí por un momento, acercándose, invadiendo mi espacio para hacer notar su punto, y luego da la vuelta y se marcha hacia arriba con paso rápido, mientras yo voy a la cocina para prepararle otra copa. Apenas he terminado de verter una cantidad pequeña de Whisky con un solo cubo de hielo cuando lo oigo gritar mi nombre con ese tipo de rabia contenida que me hace temblar.

— **¡Bella… Bella! ¡Ven aquí, ahora!** —Le oigo gritar. De pronto recuerdo la cucaracha que dejé en nuestra colcha esta mañana. Upss, yo no tenía necesidad de ponerle hielo a la bebida después de todo. Yo sé cómo Edward debe estar reaccionando al ver al bicho que dejé en la cama. Me pregunto con un delicioso escalofrió en la boca del estómago, si lo he provocado un poco más. Si él realmente está loco y no fingirá, sin duda me azotará más duro. Solo ese pensamiento hace que mis rodillas se sientan débiles.

— **¡Bella!** —Edward ruge y voy corriendo por las escaleras

—**Ya voy señor….**

Cuando llego a la habitación, nerviosa y sin aliento, sin soltar la copa de mi mano sudorosa, me encuentro de pie con Edward en frente de la cama todavía completamente vestido, su pecho subiendo y bajando en silencio por la emoción, bajo la camisa de algodón almidonada y la corbata marrón. Me encanta cuando se deja su ropa de oficina y me disciplina.

— **¿Si señor?** —Pregunto vacilante, en la puerta y paso de un pie a otro, moviéndome de una manera que sé que él desprecia.

—**Bella, ¿Qué es esto?** —Me pregunta en voz baja, señalando hacia la cama. Camino un poco más y él se hace a un lado para que yo pueda ver lo que me está señalando. La cucaracha se ve como una pequeña hoja seca, mientras el color marrón contrasta en la blancura inmaculada de nuestra colcha.

—**Eso… parece un bicho** —digo en voz baja, apenas atreviéndome a sostenerle la mirada a Edward, que está viendo con frialdad hacia mi desde debajo de sus cejas.

— **¿Y cómo llegó hasta allí?** —Él pregunta.

— **¿Yo no sé?** —Contesto, las palabras apenas salen de mi boca. Edward se ve realmente enojado, casi tan enojado como la primera vez que me pegó. Aprieto mis muslos por la anticipación. Cielos, necesito ese golpe tanto como él necesita dármelo.

—**Bella… esto es… inaceptable. Limpia ese…bicho y llévatelo lejos y luego regresa aquí**. —Él ordena. En silencio, cumplo tomando la cucaracha por una pata y la llevo al baño para tirarla en la basura. Dejo la bebida con el ofensivo cubo de hielo, en el cuarto de baño también. Ahora ya no lo voy a necesitar. Camino lentamente hacia el dormitorio donde Edward me está esperando en silencio, con los brazos cruzados y espero sus órdenes.

—**Ahora, colócate sobre la cama, colocando las manos con las palmas hacia abajo sobre la colcha**. —Su voz es tan suave que apenas es un susurro, pero es tan intensa que se siente como un grito en mi oreja. Sobre la cama, por supuesto, un poco abajo, pero me las arreglo muy bien y sé que la postura de sumisión en la que ahora estoy causa que la falda a cuadros de colegiala se suba sobre mis muslos y bajo el dobladillo se pueda ver mi ropa interior blanca, solo un poco.

Al parecer, él quiere ver más, porque dice, con la misma voz mortalmente baja. —**Ahora, levántate la falda.** —Su orden me recuerda la deliciosa primera vez en que me pegó y cuando me prometió que no me jodería. Sé que esta vez será diferente. Deliberadamente, no me atrevo a obedecerlo.

—**Te dije que te subieras la falda, Bella** —él demandó. **— ¿Tienes miedo de que no te folle?** —Preguntó en voz baja, aún de pie detrás de mí, en la misma postura dominante.

—**Tal vez**. —Susurro, mientras subo la falda de cuadros a lo largo de mi culo y echo una mirada asustada sobre mi hombro para ver sus fríos ojos y su cara sin piedad.

—**Tienes razón para tener miedo, Bella** —me dice, con una mano apenas acaricia la curva redonda de mi culo a través de la ropa interior blanca de algodón, yo me agacho delante de él.

—**Yo te voy a follar**. —Me dice en voz baja, casi con suavidad. —**Te voy a follar duro. Pero primero tienes que ser disciplinada.**

—**Ahora bájate la ropa interior, Bella. Bájatela hasta el final de tus rodillas**. —Cuando me habla así apenas puedo mantenerme en pie, necesito tanto lo que está a punto de darme.

Me agacho y coloco mis pulgares en la cinturilla de las pequeñas bragas, de algodón y las jalo hacia abajo hasta mis rodillas. Las inocentes bragas de algodón están húmedas por mi necesidad y la anticipación. Me inclino humildemente ante él, arqueando la espalda, desnuda y expuesta, y oigo como toma lentamente su respiración detrás de mí, cuando Edward tiene la vista de mi culo al aire, a la espera de ser azotado y la humedad entre mis muslos. Abrí un poco más mis piernas, en espera de que caiga el primer golpe.

—**Ahora quiero que digas, 'voy a corregir mi comportamiento´'**. —Edward me instruye, con la mano curvada suavemente sobre mi trasero desnudo, que pronto será de color rojo por su castigo. Él retira su brazo y pongo tenso mi cuerpo, esperando la primera bofetada, el escozor de la palma de su mano en mi carne.

—**Voy a corregir…** —*Bofetada* Mi aliento se queda atorado en mi pecho, pero me obligo a seguir. **…Mi comportamiento** —termina cuando Edward me da otro violento golpe sobre mi culo.

"**Continua".** Estuve a punto de susurrarle, sintiendo construirse la emoción dentro de mí, la tensión se extiende, como un alambre entre nosotros.

—**Yo voy… ***Bofetada* **a corregir mi comportamiento** —digo en voz más alta, casi jadeando. —**Yo voy a corregir mi**…*BOFETADA* **comportamiento.**

Aumentando la intensidad de las bofetadas y yo sé que por debajo de los pantalones de vestir bien planchados está tan duro como una roca por mí. Cada golpe punzante en mi desnudo trasero envía palpitaciones de placer y dolor por todo mi cuerpo, por lo que cosquillea mi sexo húmedo y palpita con la anticipación. Su duro amor me hace sentir hinchada por la necesidad, y separo más mis piernas mientras sigue pegándome.

—**Yo voy…** *BOFETADA* **Oh, cielos… A corregir mi comportamiento**. Gimo cuando Edward continua ofreciéndome golpes en mi pulsante trasero, ahora seguramente tan rojo como la puesta del sol. Él sigue dándome metódicamente duras bofetadas, golpes lentos y deliberados por cada mejilla, asegurándose de que ambas reciben la misma atención. Siento que perderé el control bajo su mano. El aspecto borroso entre el pasado y el presente me lleva sobre el borde. Casi me podría correr por este azote…

—**Oh, Sr. Cullen… Lo siento mucho**. —siento otra bofetada en el culo

—**Yo voy a corregir mi comportamiento**. —Estoy a punto de llorar por la necesidad que siento ahora y Edward parece darse cuenta de ello. Tal vez es por mi desliz de llamarlo Sr. Cullen como yo lo hacía antes de casarnos.

De repente, los golpes cesan y todo está tranquilo, excepto por mis gemidos y respiración poco propia a comparación de la pesada respiración de Edward. Sus manos acarician mi tierna carne, demasiado sensible y me retuerzo un poco, arqueando la espalda con aprecio por su suave toque. Sus dedos viajan hasta la V expuesta entre mis muslos y la parte de mis piernas que está abierta más ampliamente para permitir el acceso a mí empapado sexo. Yo suspiro de placer y necesidad por estar trazando las líneas de mi hinchada carne con los dedos, burlándose con la yema de sus dedos de mi inflamado clítoris de esa tierna manera que sabe que me encanta. Me quejaba abiertamente ahora y abro más mis piernas, tanto como la ropa interior, ahora tensa entre mis rodillas, me lo permitía.

—**Estas mojada, Bella** —susurró con intensa voz baja, presionando dos dedos con fuerza en mí, dentro de mi dulce abertura y húmedo sexo.

—**Si…sí, Sr. Cullen.** —Jadeo suavemente, por la necesidad. Mis pezones están duros como pequeño guijarros contra el algodón de mi blusa y mi hendidura ansió sentir más que los dos dedos con los que él me penetra. De repente, los dedos son retirados, y gimo como protesta. Pero entonces oigo el ronroneo metálico mientras baja su cremallera.

—**Sácate completamente la ropa interior**. —Él me dice, en esa misma voz, profunda, que hace que me derrita por la necesidad y el deseo. Un poco torpe, tropezando, hago lo que me ordena. Siento sus manos acariciando mis caderas y mi culo, me estremezco con gran anticipación.

—**Separa las piernas para mí. Voy a joderte ahora, Bella**. —Me dice y siento la gorda cabeza de su polla empujar en mi sexo resbaladizo detrás de mí. A punto de llorar, porque lo necesito dentro mí tanto, extiendo mis muslos y siento como se frota deliberadamente contra mi clítoris antes de que los pliegues de mi sexo se expandan, mientras él se empuja dentro de mí. Los dos gemimos mientras me penetraba, presionando profundamente dentro de mí hasta que tocó el fondo, sintiendo la cabeza de su polla presionada contra el final de mi canal.

—**He estado pensando en esto todo el día** —Edward me dice, agarrándome de las caderas con tanta fuerza que estoy segura de que habrá diez contusiones en forma de dedos en mi pelvis en la mañana. Me encanta cuando me marca, aunque a veces lo angustia, no quiere dejarme ninguna cicatriz permanente. Pero ya ha dejado una cicatriz permanente en mi corazón y no me importa un poco de decoración externa que lo demuestre.

—**Oh… Señor Cullen… Oh**. —Estoy gimiendo tan desvergonzadamente, empujando mis caderas hacia atrás para encontrarme con él, pero él me mantiene todavía firme y detiene el movimiento, dejando claro que voy a tener que dejar que él marque el ritmo y someterme a su jodida. Llorando en voz baja, inclino mi pelvis hacia él para recibir los fuertes golpes, lentos y constantes de su polla en mi cuerpo. Edward es muy fuerte y su polla es bastante gruesa y grande, tanto que llega hasta mi límite cuando me monta en un ritmo lento y deliberado que me vuelve loca.

—**Bella, has sido muy mala. Tu comportamiento es completamente inaceptable**. —Me dice mientras se empuja en la abertura de mi cuerpo, en mi caliente y húmedo sexo, con su grande y grueso eje.

—**Lo sé…Oh, Sr. Cullen. Yo lo siento. Lo siento**. —Mis brazos están temblando por el esfuerzo de mantenerme a mi misma contra los feroces empujes de su cuerpo contra el mío y tengo que bajar mis codos para mantenerme levantada. Me siento temblar al borde de alguna oscura emoción.

—**No te disculpes conmigo.** —Me dice con firmeza, él acelera su ritmo mientras me agarra más por las caderas y empuja más fuerte, más rápido. Su polla presionando en mi húmedo sexo, abierto hace que me sienta completamente vulnerable, completamente viva. Él me está follando muy duro y estoy temblando al filo de la navaja entre el placer y el dolor. Su eje dentro de mí se siente tan bien que duele. Edward es áspero y exhaustivo cuando me folla, sé que voy a estar deliciosamente dolorida después de esto y no me importa. Quiero estar dolorida.

—**Oh cielos…** —Yo gimo cuando su eje extiende mis pliegues e imprime un ritmo feroz sobre la cama. Puedo sentir la cabeza gorda de su polla presionando contra la boca de mi vientre y sé que ambos estamos a punto. No puedo parar las palabras salen a borbotones de mi boca, todas las palabras que tanto quería decirle cuando me pegaba en la oficina.

—**Jodeme, Sr. Cullen** —le ruego. —**Jodeme duro, que duela, me encanta, márcame**… —¿No es la misma cosa?

Edward gime en voz baja, sé que le encanta escucharme suplicar por su polla dentro de mí. De repente, una mano abandona mi cadera y siento sus dedos, firmes y seguros contra los lisos pliegues de mi sexo. Me frota de la manera correcta, a lo largo de un lado a otro desliza las yemas de sus dedos por mis hinchados labios y grito de placer mientras él me empuja al borde en un orgasmo demoledor.

—**Oh, Sr. Cullen, Edward, ¡Oh! Me estoy corriendo, me estoy corriendo tan duro…** —Yo suspiro. siento que el ritmo de Edward aumentar mientras él me permite correrme mientras él provoca su propio orgasmo. Sus embestidas son más urgentes ahora y presiona aún más profundamente en mi cuerpo, necesita llenar mi sexo mojado por completo. Agarro duramente la colcha con los dedos, tratando de agarrarme cuando él me está follando tan duro como le sea posible, en la cima del placer y dolor que amenaza con abrumarme y hundirnos a los dos.

Por fin con un grito ahogado, siento como Edward agarra mis caderas y empuja una vez más con fuerza dentro de mí, sosteniéndome con firmeza, mientras una palpitante calidez llena mi sexo. Me dejo caer totalmente en la cama, incapaz de apoyarme más y Edward me sigue hacia abajo. Nos rueda hacia un lado, todavía enterrado dentro de mí y suspira contento, su cálido aliento en mi nuca. La presión de sus pantalones de Lana es áspera en contra de la tierna carne de mi trasero recién castigado. No me importa ni un poco.

—**Bella**… —murmura en mi pelo, sus brazos apretados confortablemente en mí, sus manos ahuecando mis pechos a través de la blanca blusa de algodón. —**Eres tan dulce, tan tierna, mi amor. Tú sabes exactamente lo que necesito. Qué bueno que están los niños con Rosalie, podemos disfrutar toda la noche, te amo tanto Bella, mi dulce Bella.**

—**Te amo tanto, Edward.** —Susurro suavemente, acurrucándome contra él, reacio a perder mi cuerpo. Nos quedamos en silencio junto a la tenue luz que se cuela en la oscura habitación y él acaricia mi cuerpo mientras me sostiene en silencio solo roto por nuestra suave respiración.


End file.
